fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword of Khy'At
Sword of Khy'At is a cursed and magic sword that was said to be made by an old wandering man that made it using the soul of a hundred demons, the skin of a hundred witches and a piece of a strange meteor made of a mixture of rocks and iron. History A long time ago, a certain faction of witches whose cults were those of slaying demons and suppress them, the Witch Mistress had around five husbands, but as four of them died, the last one became a servant of the witches thus making him hold a grudge against them. A certain day, using his astronomical knowledge and skills, he predicted that a meteor would crash against the village of the Witches, however, as he was a servant to all of them, they didn't take him serious and decided to just ignore him. As given the opportunity, the husband escaped from the village and travelled a long distance just to keep them from not finding him, one day that meteor appeared in the sky as said by the husband and crashed into the faction of witches. The husband after a long time has gotten stronger and proved this by killing a hundred demons and capturing their souls, he arrived at the local for revenge and was surprised when he saw the destruction not believing his prediction was indeed true, as he reaches the rests of the place, he mocked all the witches for their haughtiness, he then realized the rest of the meteor on the ground, so by this he decided to examinate the meteor, seeing as it's a new type of rock fused with iron, after some time of studying it, he gets some pieces of it and so only by pleasure and need he draws the skin that remained of the corpses of the witches, so, he grabs the skin and the rests of the meteor, thus he returns his home and decides to go on a journey carrying his new thropies to show them to his enemies before he kills them or at least before battling them. One day a very powerful mage defeated him, but instead of killing him, the mage had mercy and let him go back to his pathetic life saying that he could use his "items" as something more instead of using only as Thropies. By seeing his journey was at end as his ego was completely crushed, he decides to make a legacy using his thropies, he takes advantages of the lot of souls he had, thus by making a cursed sword which was his legacy, the sword was mold by the skins of the dead witches, filling them with the one hundred souls, as only those witches were capable of suppress the demons, however despite being mold, its structure was still fragile, he then took advantage of the strange meteor, and after five years he finished his sword, made by the pieces of a strange mixed meteor, the skin of two hundred witches and the souls of one hundred bloodthirsty demons. Description Appearance Trivia Category:DamonDraco Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Weapons Category:Cursed Item